


[Podfic] Interplanetary Feminism

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Interplanetary Feminism" by AnnerbAuthor's original summary:Sam Carter has had enough of alien princes.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Interplanetary Feminism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interplanetary Feminism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189165) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:19
  * **File Size:** 9 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1puBuPoGUapJPXkCXtM1GQJ21zSJ_V_oi)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_interplanetary feminism_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189165)
  * **Author:** [annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annerb/pseuds/annerb)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
